What A Celebration
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) A one-shot about John 'Bah' Harrington.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners. Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

**Authors Note**: Okay I know Bah is this insanely funny guy, and while I wanted this one to go in a funny direction I couldn't help the way it did go. He just seems so… nice, in this kinda of situation. Lol I can't even explain it, he just fit into it for me. I hope you enjoy, this one's for Klinoa and Rangerschick88. Enjoy.

* * *

**What A Celebration**

Callie closed her eyes and smiled contently as a pair of arms circled her waist. She leaned back against him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She giggled when he began kissing her neck, just as she started, she stopped and moaned when his hands began roaming over her.

"Shouldn't you be tired?" He mumbled something against her neck in response. "Bah I'm being serious. You just played one hell of a game, and you guys have to go to D.C. tomorrow morning."

"Callie you have no idea how much adrenaline is pumping through my body. Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind." She gasped when his cold hands found their way into her shirt. "I've got to work off all this energy and herbies is out of the question. So there's only one way I can think of, plus it's more like celebrating." She moaned louder when his hands went under her bra and cupped her breast.

She whimpered slightly when he pulled his hands down, running them over her stomach. She turned around in his arms, kissing him roughly. John pulled away to looked her in the eyes. "This is what I call celebrating."

Callie laughed and pulled away from him as she made her way to their bedroom. He smiled and rushed after her. Once he caught up with her he tackled her playfully, causing both of them to fall onto the bed. He pinned her under him his hands on either side of her head, as his body rest against hers pushing her further into the bed. While her hands were on his waist, slowly making their way under his shirt.

John leaned in kissing her softly before he began undressing himself. She watched and chuckled when he tugged at her pants. Once all their clothes were scattered all over the floor, she cleared her throat and pointed at the gold medal around his neck.

"We're not going to have sex with that thing on, are we?" She asked running her fingers across it.

He looked down at his gold medal before looking back at her. "Uh… yea." He chuckled at her stunned expression. "You're going to make me take it off aren't you?"

She nodded. "Uh… yea." She said mimicking him.

John laughed taking off the medal, he leaned over her placing it on the night stand beside them. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Callie kissing his chest. "That is so not fair."

He looked down at her as she grinned. "Neither was what you did in the living room."

"Yeah well I had to get you worked up."

She looked down to where she could feel his excitement pushing against her. "Looks to me like you're more worked up then I am."

Callie blinked a couple times before opening her eyes completely. She sighed when she realized John was making patterns on her bare back with his fingertips. She turned and looked at him. "Still not tired?" She questioned.

"No… I've still got some energy left." He said winking at her.

"You are going to be the death of me. Usually the guy is the one worn out." She got up resting on her elbows as he continued caressing her back. "That feels so good."

They sat there in silence for a while before she spoke. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Winning?" She whispered, as if saying it out load would suddenly wake them from a dream.

He licked his lips before answering. "Amazing, I couldn't believe it at first. After we got off the ice and into the locker room, it was so quiet. Then as we went through our daily routines, it hit us and it was one of the best moments, the realization of it all." She smiled at him as he continued. "But it's like some things missing." He said pulling away to rest on his back, causing the sheet to fall loosely on his hips.

Concerned she moved closer to him, resting on his stomach. "What do you mean? What's missing?"

He looked at her. "How about you marry me?"

She was stunned and blinked a couple times before opening her mouth. "Was that a real proposal?"

"I didn't know there was anything but." He said joking as he held up a ring. She looked at the ring, her eyes widening.

"Holy shit, you're serious." She looked back at him. "When did you think this up? Before or after the sex?"

He smirked at her before answering. "Before, I figured if you said no, at least I got to sleep with you one last time."

She laughed and leaned over kissing him. "Yes."

John grinned as he placed the ring on her finger. She gazed at him but squealed when he got up suddenly pinning her under him again. He kissed her forcefully, as he pulled the sheet from in-between them, before pulling back breathlessly . "The reasons to celebrate just keep coming."


End file.
